


You’re having my baby

by hedicine, sweetsummerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsummerstyles/pseuds/sweetsummerstyles
Summary: Louis and Briana date and hook up. Briana becomes pregnant with Louis' son Freddie Reign Tomlinson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be making some edits to this to fix formatting and punctuation issues etc.

Louis meets Briana when clubbing with Oli one day. Straight away his breath is taken away with how beautiful she is. She's not his usual type, she is blonde for a start and he generally prefers brunettes but he can't help but be attracted to this goddess. They become fast friends until they end up snogging passionately on the dance floor. He then takes her to his hotel and fucks her on the bed.

“Oh fuck Bria, feels so good"

Louis moans as he repeatedly slams into her.

"Fuck, Lewis right there".

They soon come. Then Briana rides Louis. They go at it around four times that evening. They're both young and have great stamina. All the football Louis has played has helped a great deal. They start dating casually. Oli dates Briana's cousin Ashley. She seems pretty pissed off that she is stuck with Oli when she originally was interested in Louis. Unfortunately Louis only had eyes for Briana. A couple months into the relationship, Briana tells Louis she is pregnant with his child. He is simultaneously, thrilled and absolutely terrified. He goes to visit Eleanor and tells her that he is going to have a baby. She cries and throws plates at his head. He is sad that she is so upset. After all they only broke up a few months ago and he always thought they'd eventually have children together but then she broke up with him. Louis let's Eleanor know he still loves her and always will. Louis and Briana decide to end their relationship and just be friends. Louis eventually starts dating the stunning actress Danielle Campbell. Louis is smitten. Briana is furious about this. Her family are not happy either.  
....  
Here's your son, what do you want to call him?"  
"Freddie"  
"I like that, how about Freddie Reign?"  
"Perfect".  
Their son is absolutely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Briana try to co-parent successfully and for the most part it works but Briana is jealous of Louis and Danielle and sometimes it gets in the way.

It's Louis' turn to look after baby Freddie today. He's getting so big! Louis is so proud of his little lad. He agreed with Briana to have him for two hours before taking him back to Briana's. Things have been tense between him and Briana lately because he is dating Danielle. He knows that Briana still has feelings for him and that this is hard for her but Louis is in love with Danielle. Danielle is so sweet and kind and doesn't deserve Briana's poor attitude. Recently Briana tweeted a bitchy tweet saying "No matter how hard you try to you'll NEVER be my baby son's mother". Which was both unnecessary and hurtful. Louis was angry with Briana for tweeting this. He cares about Briana a lot, she is the mother of his child after all but he will not put up with her being nasty to his girlfriend. It's not acceptable. Things have improved slightly recently and Louis has been able to spend more time with his boy on the condition that Danielle doesn't hold him. He thinks it's ridiculous but he keeps to his word. What if he marries Danielle some day or some other woman for that matter? Surely Briana would have to be more reasonable then. He has no plans on ever getting back with Briana. He doesn't feel that way towards her anymore. She's beautiful and fun but ultimately not who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, he just can't see a future with her. Briana will always be a part of his life anyway because of young Freddie. He will always support her and treat her with kindness as long as she respects his girlfriends and doesn't bad mouth them as they don't deserve it especially Danielle who has been nothing but kind towards Briana.  
Later in the year after his Mums tragic passing he and Briana become friends again. Briana is very sweet and supportive during this time and flies Freddie from the U.S to the U.K. to see his Nan one last time. She is even grudgingly polite to Danielle which is reciprocated happily. They may never be the best of friends but at least they get along now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis breaks up with Danielle. Briana and Louis hook up on Freddie's birthday. However Louis gets back with Eleanor. Briana is heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Briana and Louis slept together on their sons birthday it's just a nice headcanon.

Louis and Danielle break up in early January. It's currently Freddie's birthday. Louis is at Briana's house. After the small party they put their son to bed. One moment they're just looking at each other the next moment they find themselves kissing desperately and tearing at their clothes. Soon they find themselves naked on Briana's bed. Louis kisses down Briana's smooth body until he reaches her thighs. He then puts his mouth on her sex and licks long leisurely stripes up her folds whilst she gasps with pleasure. He then frantically laps at her clitoris and circles two fingers inside her until she comes with a loud groan. Louis then sheathes himself with a condom and slams into her hard and fast. He continues pounding into her relentlessly. He thrusts faster and faster. His cock pistons in and out of her. Their skin slaps together and the headboard of the bed bangs into the wall repeatedly. They then reach their climax simultaneously.

As Louis puts on his clothes he says, ''This was a mistake".

Briana cries herself to sleep that night. She thought she had a second chance with Louis. ... A few days later Briana hears that Louis has gotten back together with Eleanor Calder. She's both furious and absolutely heartbroken. This means he slept with her when he was with Eleanor. How dare he do this to her? What a tool! ... Louis feels guilty for both upsetting Briana and cheating on Eleanor whom he is madly in love with. He's so confused. What came over him that night, he doesn't feel that way towards Briana anymore does he? He remembers feeling jealous last year when Briana briefly dated an American singer called Jayk Purdy. He looked like a pimp Louis thought. Perhaps his feelings for Briana were different than he thought. He loves Eleanor though, she's his soulmate. He knows it. Then why did he sleep with Briana on their son's first birthday? She looked so beautiful that evening and felt so good around him. He needs to make a choice before he hurts them both. Eleanor Calder or Briana Jungwirth? ...

"Eleanor, you’re the love of my life, will you marry me?"

"Yes".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Eleanor are getting married. Louis is really happy but why does he find himself thinking about Briana? When he watches Briana and his little lad Freddie together he finds himself imagining them as a family. He knows Eleanor would make a great stepmother, she adores Freddie but what about Briana how will she cope?

Louis and Eleanor are getting married. Louis is really happy but why does he find himself thinking about Briana? When he watches Briana and his little lad Freddie together he finds himself imagining them as a family. He knows Eleanor would make a great stepmother and Eleanor adores Freddie but what about Briana how will she cope?  
...  
Louis is dropping off Freddie back at Briana's house. When Briana opens the door, he nearly gasps with shock she looks so beautiful. He had forgotten how gorgeous she is! Freddie runs into Briana's arms and Briana picks him up and cuddles him close to her chest. Louis looks at them fondly and finds himself fantasing about them as a family and having another baby with Briana. What is wrong with him? He LOVES Eleanor and they're getting married in a month. He needs to stop this now. Crap. He can't do this. He can't marry Eleanor, he isn't ready.  
...  
It's one week before the wedding. Louis calls Briana.  
"Hi Briana, its Lewis I can't do this. I think I’m in love with you. I want us to be a family and I want more children with you."  
"I love you too"  
...  
One year later:  
"Louis Tomlinson do you take Briana Ashley Jungwirth to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do"  
...  
Five years later:  
Briana and Louis take home their new born baby Johannah Tamera Tomlinson. She's the most beautiful girl in the world and six year old Freddie Reign is the proudest big brother in the world.


End file.
